Unshared Feelings
by SailorCeres
Summary: The Game that was played in the old days has come back, to harry's time. The players in action. The main player still to make their move, but will this game end on someone's blood?
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: My First Harry Potter/Sailor Moon Fic. Now this is a one shot deal, here Blushes It's a harry/Usagi fic. *******************  
  
Usagi poked at her food. She looked at Harry who was busy chatting, with Hermione and Ron. She frowned slightly. How was she to tell him that she liked him. Noticing someone was watching him he looked up and saw usagi watching him. He smiled.  
  
She blushed wildly as she began to eat a little of her food. But a growl from the table behind her caused her to sweat drop. Draco Malfoy watched the blonde look at his arch- rival with those cool blue eyes. Dinner ended and the students went back to their rooms.  
  
Usagi took a detour walking to the lake. Taking off her shoes she stuck them in the lake, letting her feet cool off. She frowned as she thought about her situation. Looking at the stars she began to count each one, a tap came to her shoulder.  
  
Looking up startled she came into contact with green eyes. She blushed as she looked away. Her visitor took a seat next to her, enjoying the silence. Until he finally spoke up. 'What are you doing out here?' he asked.  
  
'Just looking at the stars' she whispered. Out here in the quiet of the night, Beneath the stars and moon We both know we've got somethin' on our minds We won't admit, but it's true  
  
  
  
You look at me, I look away.  
  
Harry looked at her causing her to look back to the skies. She fought with her inner emotions, as his hand came into contact with her hand. She looked at him blushing. He smiled slightly, holding on to her hand tighter.  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you.  
  
  
  
Hermione walked in their room as Usagi was practicing something to herself. She watched her curiously, as she said it to the mirror. Usagi was so engrossed in her message she didn't notice the company she had. Or what she was saying to her guest.  
  
  
  
I practice all the things that I could say, Line by line, every word I tell myself today could be the day, But every time, I lose my nerve  
  
  
  
Usagi watched Harry but as they made eye contact he looked away. She frowned turning her attention back to what Oliver was saying. He was the Leader of their house team. She blushed as she noticed Oliver watching her every move.  
  
I look at you, you look away  
  
She finally got up her courage to tell him. Today was the day she would tell Harry Potter she liked him. But she frowned as she remembered. That the one harry loved was Cho Chang.  
  
  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you.  
  
The four friends found themselves in the common room. They were doing their homework for Professor Snape's class. He didn't seem to like their house for some reason. 'Probably has that grudge against Harry's father' Usagi thought.  
  
Why, do you turn away? It must be, you're afraid like me I try, But I can't pretend that I don't feel for you the way I do Can't you see?  
  
  
  
'I love you Harry Potter' Usagi said. Harry turned around as he heard his name being called. Turning around he saw Usagi watching him. He smiled as he continued to walk up the stairs. Leaving a heart broken Usagi.  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you.  
  
*********************  
  
Well? How was it? I know but Harry doesn't know that Usagi likes him, plus Usagi thinks he still loves that one girl. 


	2. Ginny Weasly

Authors Note: Thanks to all that reviewed my story. I hope this chapter will be a little more interesting.  
  
****************************** I'll ruin it if I believe in it I'll continue to cradle my anxiety The scar we leave behind Will give us a beautiful departure. ****************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two- Ginny Weasly  
  
Usagi frowned slightly at the papers in her hand. Professor Snape has given her she passed by a room that held a voice she knew to well. She frowned as she heard a girl giggling inside. 'Harry your so sweet' she heard.  
  
'That's not Hermione that's, she opened the door a little to see a girl with flaming red hair. She frowned as she noticed that harry was blushing at her. Usagi closed the door making sure she wasn't seen. 'Well lets see how he likes what is going to happen in a few weeks' she thought.  
  
  
  
Dinner came around and still no little bunny showed up. Harry was beginning to get worried as he noticed that she never even came back to the common room. Hermione looked up from her book she was reading, looked at harry and then went back to reading. Not before glaring at Harry.  
  
  
  
'What?' he asked. Unsure why hermione would be looking at him like that. But the dinner ended and they headed back to their common room. Hermione walked with them but didn't say a word, Ginny was happily chatting with Harry.  
  
  
  
They walked into their common room when a scream shattered the silence. Looking towards the right they figured it came from the girls dormitory. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran up there at top speed, opening the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Usagi's gone' she said.  
  
  
  
Hermione bit her lip. Harry looked at her worried, and Ron was just shocked. 'Gone what do you mean gone?' he asked. Ron looking around for signs of anything. Hermione just glared at them, when a strange smell reached their nose.  
  
  
  
'Is it just me or does it smell like blood in here?' Harry asked. He moved over to Usagi's bed and found that her sheets were ripped and blood stained the sheets.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Looks like she was struggling against someone and lost the fight' Ron thought. Harry frowned picking up a picture of Usagi. Ginny took note of this and frowned.  
  
  
  
'He must like her' she thought. 


	3. Where's Usagi?

Authors note: Thanks to all that reviewed even though it was a really short chapter. This is dedicated to Elisabeth the ultimate harry and usagi fan. *********************************************  
  
The world's flowers like a carpet of crimson red As one scatter and toss through the air Sorrow and sadness are born there From the darkness that streams underneath Ah, are hearts only meant to lie? Are people just puppets of Fate?  
  
  
  
Chapter three- Where's Usagi?  
  
  
  
The Gryffindor table seemed very quiet tonight and lacked a happy mood to it. Harry looked at the empty seat that was usually occupied by a bright, bubbly blonde.  
  
  
  
Ron looked up as well nothing was going right they were missing a part of their group. He frowned looking at Harry, catching him looking at the empty seat. Hermione just kept on reading her book, but you could tell she couldn't concentrate on it.  
  
' You think the girl went home?' a soft voiced asked. The three whipped their heads around to look at Ron's younger sister. She was a first year at hogwarts. She frowned as she saw Harry's reaction.  
  
'I'd highly doubt that, there was too much of a struggle, her bedsheets were stained with blood' Harry said. He frowned as he tried to stop the pain that was eating at his heart. Did he really love Usagi?' he asked himself.  
  
Unknown to him a boy with blonde hair was glaring at him. He gripped his spoon as he didn't see the white little rabbit there. But he knew where she was. He couldn't interfere with it though. So he just glared at harry potter.  
  
  
  
A scream filled the room as everyone turned to see who it was. They blinked as they noticed it wasn't a person, but a small white rabbit. Harry ran and picked it up, looking at the rabbit that had blood covered over it. He blinked slightly. The smell of blood went through his nose, making him want to gag.  
  
__________________________ Only to embrace those we love And protect those small and precious Today again some one shouts that out Sacrificing even their life To smolder in the midst of time with that instant kiss. ___________________________________________  
  
  
  
The houses were lead back to their dormitory but a cold wind blew right on Harry. Making him shiver in coldness. He pulled his coat a little closer.  
  
'Harry?' a voice whispered.  
  
  
  
He turned around as he heard his name but no one seemed to have heard it but him. He frowned slightly, this was getting too weird. He followed his house up the stairs. Once inside they all went to sit down.  
  
  
  
Harry didn't want to stay up any longer so he decided to go to bed. Taking of his robe and shirt (*Drool* at the sight), he put on his night cloths. Laying down he closed his eyes thinking about the voice he heard.  
  
______________________________________________ Even if you wish too times You can't catch it if you don't move yourself Reckless actions creating wounds in yourself Can be seen from time to time, but it's alright ___________________________________  
  
  
  
The room was white he noticed he was standing in a throne room. He saw many peopled there, but they didn't see him. Or so he thought when a giggle came from his right, he turned to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was talking to some other girls.  
  
  
  
'Usagi she is alive?' he thought  
  
But the girl fled leaving him bewildered in his footsteps. He blinked as he noticed that no one still hasn't seen him. He took his chances and ran after the running girl. He frowned as he became lost a piano was heard being played.  
  
The door swung opened and there she was just sitting there playing. He walked into the room and looked at her.  
  
'Usagi?' he asked  
  
'I'm sorry I'm not the one you seek, she no longer exist' the girl said. Her fingers sliding over the ivory keys.  
  
'Doesn't exist? He thought.  
  
  
  
'I'am Usagi's past self who was locked away for eons and eons' she said.  
  
  
  
'Now go Harry potter before you learn to more' she said. The song ending too soon.  
  
  
  
She screamed in pain before completely disappearing from the room.  
  
  
  
'Help me Harry, before it is opened again' she said.  
  
******************************************** Well how was it? Now if you read the chamber of secrets you will see where this is going! 


	4. Even Angels Fall

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. ******************************************************  
  
Chapter four- Even Angels Fall  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ You found hope You found faith. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sighed softly. Not noticing what was being said in class, moving his books one caught his eyes. He squinted his eyes, what kind of magic book was this? He thought  
  
' The Tsuki hime' Harry opened the book and searched a couple of pages. When a picture caught his eye, a girl with silver hair and blue eyes. His eyes widened in shock that looked like.  
  
  
  
'Harry class is over' Ron said. Shaking harry out of his mind.  
  
'Right' he replied closing the book and picking his other books up.  
  
Hermione saw the book and took it from him. He opened his mouth to protest when she opened up the page to chapter three.  
  
' Tsuki hime no doubt' she said.  
  
'Hermione what does tsuki hime mean?' harry asked.  
  
'Princess of the Moon' she replied.  
  
  
  
He was about to respond when a little girl caught his eye. She had silver hair, and blue eyes. From the look of it she was crying, when he turned back to face her she was gone. He blinked.  
  
Going back to his room harry flopped onto his bed. His eyes went wide as he noticed the little girl from before.  
  
'I'm sorry harry' she choked out. A stream of tears escaped her eyes.  
  
'I'm SORRY' she said again more hurt.  
  
Not knowing what to do harry embraced her, he noticed she tensed before she finally relaxed. Then he frowned.  
  
'Who are you?' he asked.  
  
'The book' she replied  
  
'The book?' he asked.  
  
'Please burn the book' she asked.  
  
'Why burn the book?' harry asked.  
  
'You shouldn't go probing in other's past harry potter' she said.  
  
'For your sake and mine please burn the book' she yelled upset.  
  
'What's in the book?' a male voice asked.  
  
The girl backed up startled as the headmaster made his way to the bed smiling kindly on the girl. The girl swallowed her tears.  
  
'An who stained her wings with blood' she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Found true love Lost your heart, Now you don't know Who you are. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Harry potter mustn't read the book, burn it now' she said. Disappearing into then air, leaving behind a stunned harry.  
  
'It seems Usagi is trying to reach you harry' he said.  
  
'You mean?' harry asked.  
  
The headmaster nodded his head before exiting the room. Silence was what greeted him.  
  
~~~~~~~~ She made it easy She made it free ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry opened the book trying to find something about it. Something that could help Usagi he finally came to a chapter.  
  
'Falling of a tenshi'  
  
  
  
There was a girl with short blonde hair. Each night she would pray to the goddess of the moon, one night having not been able to handle the death of her prince. The girl took his sword, forbidden to even kill herself for she would be branded fallen. But not able to bare the lost of the one she loved, stuck the sword in her stomach, hoping to kill the evil entity inside of her. There in her own blood, she died.  
  
~~~~~~~ God even knows Angels falls. It's no fairy tale Take it from me. That's the way It's suppose to be ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
******************************************** I'm back and Harry is discovering things that can help Usagi. 


	5. Draco's Guest

Author Notes: Thanks to everyone that supported my harry potter/Sailormoon fanfic. Here is a short chapter, glomps Elisabeth where is chapter 12 of facing a new destiny? That is my favorite fic. She is depriving me u.u  
  
************************  
  
Chapter five - Draco's Guest  
  
  
  
The slytherin table was full with talking. But one person wasn't present, that cold vile boy wasn't there. Draco Malfoy was in the common room, getting ready for his quidditch match. He picked up his broom and walked out.  
  
A screeching sound was heard as a black owl swept towards the common room. Delivering a special letter, with a special someone with it. The girl was in her teenage years, her cloths torn and tattered.  
  
A cold look crossed Draco's face as he came face to face with his father. A frown crossed his face. 'I've been waiting for you boy, I brought a guest and want you to look out for her' he said. Draco stayed mute.  
  
Watching his father's every move. He followed him slowly, up the stairs and as he opened the door. Laying in his bed was girl. Not just any girl, when he got a look at her face.  
  
  
  
Usagi? He thought running to her side.  
  
'She had quite a good power for the dark lord, he felt you would guard her till she is well rested' Lucius said. Draco narrowed his eyes. He didn't notice his father's departure nor did he care. All he cared about was, Usagi was here, in his bed, with him.  
  
His eyes fell upon her slightly open lips. He skimmed his finger over them he bent his head and kissed her pulling her bottom lip with his teeth. A sigh escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around him. Draco laid in the bed next to her.  
  
' Potter isn't getting you' he thought. Bringing her closer to his body as she continued to sleep. Not noticing the blush on her cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Harry I've been hearing rumors' Ron said.  
  
Harry looked up at the sudden outburst. Ever since Usagi disappeared, and the little girl appeared he was doing research. With Hermione's help of course.  
  
  
  
'I've heard Draco is keeping a girl in his bed, and the description fits Usagi' he said.  
  
  
  
Harry's heart leapt a beat. Usagi She was here? He scurried down the hallway running toward the library. This was too good to be true.  
  
  
  
Draco scowled as he walked down the hall. He had two more classes then he could see her again. He smirked slightly, blushing.  
  
'Malfoy where are you hiding her?' a voice demanded.  
  
'Scared potter, don't worry I'm keeping good care of her' he said.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Malfoy vs Potter, Usagi is in his bed, and Lord help us all when the dark lord comes again. 


	6. Game of Love

Author Notes: Here is the next chapter of Unshared feelings. It's getting darker. But when the last chapter comes up, will you be able to handle the dark secret? *********************************  
  
Footsteps could be heard walking down the halls of the castle. A girl could be seen hiding behind a statue. Her eyes watched in horror as the person stopped in front of her, looking around. 'Hmm she seems to be playing a game' the voice murmured.  
  
  
  
Another set of footsteps could be heard. But these footsteps were different then the last ones, these footsteps were lighter. The girl pulled her arms around her. She could hear the murmurs of the two voices. Both were male.  
  
  
  
'She is just playing a little game' the older one scowled.  
  
'A game, what kind of girl plays games?' the other one asked.  
  
'Apparently this one, but this is no ordinary game' he said.  
  
  
  
Blue eyes shot opened to see darkness greet her vision. She sighed softly, must tensed up as she felt that this wasn't her room. Smelling lightly she noted it was a boy's room. This room held a smell of power, domination, and hatred.  
  
  
  
She set her feet on the floor making sure not to wake the boy next to her. She looked behind her at the bed. Lying in it was none other than Draco Malfoy and god be her witness She thought he was an angel. She chuckled.  
  
'Angel when asleep, devil when awake' she said. Escaping out of that cold place she didn't belong there. In fact she didn't belong anywhere anymore. Was she still after four months still a Gryffindor? She frowned walking down the halls.  
  
  
  
Funny that this looked like the same hallway from her dreams she blushed red. If she remembered correctly her and Draco actually. She closed her eyes, banishing the memories from her mind. But it came back stronger.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Deep gray eyes looked at her searching for something. A sign? But the way he looked didn't make her feel at ease. Before she could react his lips came into contact with hers gentle at first, then more demanding almost eating her alive. His hands grasped her breast, caressing them each. She moaned slightly as a fire was building up in her.  
  
**end of Flashback**  
  
Usagi raced into the Gryffindor common room, and headed up the flight of stairs, falling asleep in her bed. She was too exhausted. She smiled as she remembered something. How would Malfoy react to her gone?  
  
  
  
Dark dreams awaited her ones that she could never escape, nor get rid of the images. Harry loved Ginny? Or is this what they want her to think?  
  
  
  
"Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby Right now I feel invisible to you Like I'm not real."  
  
  
  
She watched in horror as she watched them share their first kiss. Then she saw herself with him just a few years back, when they were both first years.  
  
"Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you Why'd you turn away, here's what I have to say I was left to cry there waitin out side there Grinning with a lost stare That's when I decided  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke up slightly not bothering to move an inch after that dream. He frowned slightly still pondering the meaning of it. Ginny and him? correction Ron's sister and him. 'No way I would never date her' he thought.  
  
'Why should I care Cuz you weren't there When I was scared I Was so alone. You need to listen I'm startin to trip I'm losin my grip, And I'm in this thing alone."  
  
  
  
'POTTER YOU THEIF'  
  
Harry frowned slightly as he heard Malfoy scream his name in rage. Usagi blinked pulling the robe's hood to cover her face.  
  
'Where is she potter?' Malfoy spat out.  
  
'Where's who?' Harry asked  
  
  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she saw the vision from her dream. That voice and what he said. Feeling something in her robe pocket, she pulled out a piece of paper. With a message written in bold letters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOW THE GAME HAS BEGUN. THE PLAYERS IN ACTION, THE GAME HAS ROLLED FIVE TIMES MY DEAR. ONLY EIGHT ROLLS REMAIN, THEY ALL DEPEND ON YOU. NOW MY SWEET MAKE YOUR MOVE, BUT BE CAUTIOUS OF THE WAY YOU PLAY. FOR IN EVERY ROLL WILL BE AN ACTION. BUT DON'T WORRY THE GAME WE'RE PLAYING IS ONLY GETTING SWEETER. FOR THIS GAME MY DEAR, IS THE GAME OF LOVE. WHO WILL WIN DEPENDS ON YOU.  
  
  
  
'The players, who the hell is playing the love game?' she thought.  
  
It's all in this game of love  
  
It's all in the game of love  
  
Yeah, in the game of love  
  
Roll me  
  
Control me  
  
***************************  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. The Black Book

Authors Note: Well It looks like another chapter for us. smirks evilly But I wonder, will you be able to hold on to your loved one?  
  
""-Books writing '' characters talking Changing scene ******** *******************************  
  
Chapter Seven- The Black Diary  
  
  
  
Usagi frowned slightly as she sat up in her bed, things weren't adding up to the note in her pocket. She looked again at the note. Then a book caught her eyes, picking it up she opened it up she looked in it. Beginning to flip the pages, they all turned out blank.  
  
She shrugged taking a pen to it. She wanted to use it for her own use, here she could write all her deep thoughts, all the hurt, suffering and betrayal in one book. This was her key to sanity and not to blow.  
  
  
  
As she wrote the first paragraph of her thoughts and feelings, a message appeared under it.  
  
'They don't get you do they serenity, all the suffering you went through'  
  
Usagi frowned and closed the book. That was too word, what kind of book responds to the information put in there? Mummers could be heard coming into the room, taking fright usagi hid it behind her. The trio looked at her confused, she laughs slightly.  
  
  
  
'Gosh are you trying to kill me?' she joked. Making sure no one saw the book. Harry and Ron shake their heads.  
  
'Oh yes Usagi, we're here to kill you' Ginny joked.  
  
  
  
Anger passed through Usagi's eyes at the comment. But no one seemed to notice. They three walked to the window, looking at the falling snow.  
  
  
  
Opening the book she looked at the writing. She put her hand over her mouth, as if trying to keep a scream in.  
  
"My Serenity some people are planning your demise already, better take care of that Weasly girl"  
  
Usagi wrote back a reply in it.  
  
'How did you know she said that?' she asked.  
  
She anticipated the answer it would give her she bit her lip getting nervous by the minute.  
  
"I know everything about you, your fears, your dreams, and your love life"  
  
A hand grasped her shoulder causing her to scream. Whipping her head around she was face to face with Harry. She smiled as he sat down next to her.  
  
'Are you going to that party with us?' he asked.  
  
Usagi smiled sweetly at him, grabbing his hands.  
  
'Sorry, I think I need to stay and get down with my studies' she said.  
  
'I'll go Harry' Ginny said.  
  
Harry passed by her ignoring her comments. Ginny sighed as she went back to the girl's room a pair of blue eyes watching her.  
  
; I can't stand her she always tries to get harry to like her. I wish there was a way to show her that harry isn't the one for her.  
  
"I can help you put the Weasly girl in her place, all you have to do is"  
  
Usagi put the book in her secret box. She didn't want to hurt anybody she just wants to show her that Harry isn't hers.  
  
'Ginny won't put your little infatuation of Harry away' she thought  
  
  
  
It's done the ending of Unshared feelings. Hoped you enjoyed it! 


End file.
